William Shakespeare
William Shakespeare in Ruled Britannia William Shakespeare (b 1564) was a great playwright who burst upon the London theater scene several months before the Spanish Armada defeated Queen Elizabeth's forces in 1588, and soon rivalled even the great Christopher Marlowe. His most popular play was Prince of Denmark. He married Anne Hathaway at the age of 18 in 1582 and had three children with her: Susanna, Hamnet, and Judith. He did not live with his family after 1588, but did return to their home in Stratford-Upon-Avon to bury Hamnet after the boy died in 1596. He had cared little for politics and actually had a religious preference for Catholicism, which was the faith of his father, John Shakespeare. He recognized that neither Queen Isabella nor Queen Elizabeth was an entirely benevolent ruler, that both suppressed political and especially religious dissent. However, he became distrustful the draconian rule of the Spanish occupiers and the heavy handed tactics of the English Inquisition after witnessing an auto da fe. (At this auto da fe, one of the condemned, alchemist Edward Kelley, who knew Shakespeare through their mutual acquaintance, Christopher Marlowe, called out to Shakespeare, thus drawing the English Inquisition's suspicions in Shakespeare's direction. He would later be investigated by Cardinal Robert Parsons, the Archbishop of Canterbury.) His fame among fans of the English theater was noticed even by Don Diego Flores de Valdes, who invited him to compose an English-language play celebrating the life of the dying Philip II. At the same time, he was invited by William Cecil to write a play celebrating the ancient Icini queen Boudicca, who had led a revolt against Roman rule in ancient times. Over the next year, Shakespeare became swept up in ever-deepening plots of intrigue, during which he was indirectly responsible for the murders of Quinn and Geoffrey Martin by naming them as possible betrayers of the Boudicia Plot to Cecil's unsavory associates, Nick Skeres and Ingram Frizer. Shakespeare befriended Spanish soldier and fellow playwright Lope de Vega, to whom he promised a role in King Philip--which meant the Spaniard was often near the theater, making it extremely difficult to keep the existence of Boudicca secret. He did not have time to write Love's Labours Won, a play he had recently begun when he became swept up in all this intrigue. When Philip died, the Spaniards ordered Shakespeare to perform King Philip. Cecil's men (now answering to the late William's son, Robert Cecil) ordered him to perform Boudicca instead. He could not decide which order to obey until almost immediately before the designated time to give the performance. He finally chose Boudicca. Boudicia was a powerful, moving play that evoked love of Elizabeth in the hearts of his English audience. They were inspired to join a much larger uprising engineered by Cecil; even Shakespeare himself joined this revolt. By the next night the Spaniards had been expelled from London, and Elizabeth restored to the throne. Shakespeare also saw two Catholic priests hanged and mutilated in front of their church, and he knew that this he had not been faced with morally easy choice. The legend of Shakespeare's role in this plot grew, and Elizabeth herself became grateful to him. She knighted him, she allowed his company of actors to refer to themselves as "The Queen's Men," and she offered Shakespeare other favors--one of which he used to obtain the release of de Vega, who had been captured during the revolt. He used another to divorce Anne Hathaway so he could marry Kate. For all the benefits which came of his year-long intrigue in the end, throughout the ordeal all Shakespeare wanted was to be left alone to write his plays in Jane Kendall's boardinghouse and Kate's eatery. William Shakespeare in In the Presence of Mine Enemies In the years following World War II, William Shakespeare's plays were far more popular in the Greater German Reich than they were in his native England. The average English citizen was far more concerned with everyday economic survival, and had little time to devote to studying Shakespeare's works. Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, William